


despierta

by latindjarin



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Some Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latindjarin/pseuds/latindjarin
Summary: you comfort Javi after a nightmare
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	despierta

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to clarify that i haven’t written anything in at least two years, (maybe three) and that english isn’t my first language, so i apologize in advance for all the mistakes i’m sure this has. Also, i know this is super short an a total cliché, it’s basically a warm-up draft and i’ll probably write more and longer things later. Thank you for understanding ♥

The cieling fan spun slowly, bringing little to no air to the two bodies that lied on the bed, sleeping despite the colombian heat, the sheets discarded on the floor. It had taken you at least two hours to finally fall asleep, and it felt like you had just managed to do so when you heard Javier grunting next to you, his brows knitting together and his grip on the pillow tightening. You sat on the bed and and softly touched his shoulder, whispering. “Javi, mi amor. Despierta.” 

He opened his eyes, looking at you with fear written all over his face. You ran your fingers through his smooth hair, smiling softly. “Its okay, you were just having a nightmare” you said as he rested his head on your lap. “I’m so sorry i woke you up” he spoke, lifting his arm to cup your face. “Specially tonight, i know how hard it is for you to sleep when it’s so hot”. You sighed and shook your head, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t be sorry. I know how hard you work and that sometimes your job gets in your dreams”. He nodded, his brow furrowing once again. “Do you wanna talk about it?” you asked him, slowly running your index finger over the small wrinkle that had formed between his eyebrows and continuing to the tip of his nose. He took your fingers on his hand, kissing them and holding your hand against his bare chest, right over his heart. “It was about you, cariño“ he breathed, looking guilty. “You were…dead, they had you, there was blood everywhere…” his voice broke, a small sob caught in his throath, his heart beating hard beneath your palm . “Oh, no, Javi, no…i’m okay, i’m here, i’m always here and nothing wrong is gonna happen to me” you said as he sat up.

He looked at you straight in the eyes, his big and calloused hands cupping your face as if you could dissapear in that very moment. He planted a firm kiss on your lips and you hugged him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “I’m not going anywhere” you mumbled against his shoulder, his fingers running absently through your hair, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. “I know you aren’t, amor”.”I just don’t know what i’d do without you,You’ve become so important to me, i can’t even remember what it was like not loving you. Te amo tanto” your heart fluttered at the statement. “I love you too, Javi, te amo muchisimo” you said, letting go of his embrace and brushing a few sweaty hairs of his foorehead. “Let’s try to sleep some more, yes?” you told him, laying back down, Javi’s hand firm on your waist, his lips soft on your shoulder. and letting the small breeze that was now coming from the window lull you back to sleep.


End file.
